


Jamesnotfound fanfic lmao

by Takomako



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takomako/pseuds/Takomako
Summary: This is a joke please don't take it seriously lmaoooo (I made this for a friend)George plays among us, and James Charles is also in the lobby. He's very hottttt Ahahahahahaaa 😽😘😍
Kudos: 2





	Jamesnotfound fanfic lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets ready for the day

George was setting a house on fire with his friends, dream and sapnap. Then the cops came and they tried to chase them down. But then they just set to cops on fire! "mmmm nice roasty toasty!!" sippycup said. "just how I like them! Crispy on the outside, but juicy on the inside! Yummy!" dream added. The cops were screaming for help in the background, but they all ignored it. George was just about to say something, but then he woke up.

"awh man, that was such a good dream" he said to himself. He got up, and put his favourite t-shirt on. The t-shirt was mostly light blue, but with a bit of red and white on it as well. He walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and scrambled around the fridge to find something to make breakfast out of. He spotted some eggs and took them out of the fridge. "these will have to do". 

he was in the middle of making some eggs and bacon when his phone buzzed. 'text from : Dream🥰😘😍' it said on the illuminated screen.

He opened the message on discord and it said : 'don't forget among us with the others today :)' "CRAP!" George said, as he had completely forgotten about that. He swiftly typed out 'thnak u i completely forgt'. George didn't have time to correct his spelling mistakes, as he smelled his breakfast burning. His bacon was completely black and so was his eggs. He didn't have time to make a new breakfast as the among us game was planned to start in 20 minutes. Instead he had to throw it out in the trash and take a pear instead. He ate the pear pretty quickly and brushed his teeth and took a quick bath. 

There was 5 minutes till he had to start his stream and he got on a call with dream and sapnap.

"hey guys!" (G) 

"sup gogy" (S)

"you exited for your first among us game with corpse, sykkuno etc?" (D)

"yeah and a little nervous.." (G)

"awh is it because little gogy wogy is scared of being destroyed in among us?" (S)

"oh shut up you idiot, you know he's awkward around new people" (D)

"sorryyyy I couldn't help but tease him" (S)

"I'm gonna start the stream now guys" (G) 

"alright!" both sapnap and dream said


End file.
